1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and apparatus for packaging limp articles such as flour tortillas in stacks.
2. Prior Art
The general type of packaging machine to which the present invention relates is shown in Formo U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,337, issued Sep. 8, 1970. This patent shows a bagging machines for bagging various types of articles, such as sliced loaves of bread, a cluster of bread rolls or other articles that can be moved as a group into a bag.
While the principle of circulating pushers used in the present invention is similar to the arrangement of circulating pushers shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,337, the apparatus shown in that patent is incapable of packaging flat limp articles such as a stack of flour tortillas.